1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a body-temperature measuring device, and more particularly, to a body-temperature measuring device which automatically measures temperature when attached to the human body and a body-temperature measuring system having the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When physical problems due to illnesses such as a cold occur, body temperature needs to be periodically measured to check a state of the body. In a related art, body temperature is measured by contacting or inserting a thermometer to or into the armpit, the mouth, the ear, the forehead, and the like, and this needs help of a patient. For example, when a patient is an infant or a little child, the patient cannot help a measuring person to measure temperature. In addition, although the patient is sleeping, in order to measure temperature, the patient has to wake up, and it is inconvenient for the patient. In addition, in order to measure temperature late at night or at dawn, the measuring person also has to wake up, and this also causes inconvenience.